Ysgramor
The Verse of Wilayah1 or Leadership2 (Arabic: آية الولاية‎, translit. Āyat al-Wilāyah‎) is the 55th verse of the Al-Ma'ida Chapter (Surah 5) in theQuran. Both Sunni and Shia scholars accept that the verse alludes to the giving of alms (zakat) to the poor by Ali while he was bowing (in rukū‘) during prayer (ṣalāt), but only the Shia see it as bestowing the succession of Muhammad upon him. Contents hide * 1Text * 2Hadith * 3Interpretation * 4See also * 5References ** 5.1Citations ** 5.2Bibliography Textedit Hadithedit The Treasure of the Doers of Good Deeds records the hadith handed down from Ibn Abbas:3 Many Shiite scholars narrates that the ring which Ali gave to that beggar was the ring of Prophet Sulayman. Most Muslim commentators accept that this event led to the revelation of the verse of Wilayah53 from the archangel Gabriel.67 In Shia accounts, the revelation was preceded by a repetition of the Hadith of Position, with Muhammad comparing his relationship withAli to that between Moses and Aaron.6 Abu Dhar al-Ghifari, one of the earliest converts to Islam, was said to have related the following hadith to Ahmad ibn Muhammad al-Tha'labi, theSunni author of the Tafsir al-Thalabi:8 In one Shia authority, the revelation of this verse was followed by the Hadith of the Pond of Khumm, whereby Muhammad stated that "For whomever I am the mawla [synonymous with wali], Ali is his mawli."5 Interpretationedit Bektashi mirrored calligraphy reading "Ali is the wali of Allah" See also: Wali The core meaning of the word wali is "guardian",10 but it has the extended senses of helper, friend, assistant, confederate, son-in-law, leader, and master.1 In this passage, it has been understood in the sense of "helper" and "friend"1 but is usually taken as referencing mastery or leadership(wilayah).11101 The surrounding verses advise Muslims not to take Jews or Christians as their walis, which has caused some to view it as discussing a social restriction on friendships, but it is more properly understood in light of the hadith concerning Ali10 in both Sunni and Shiainterpretation.6 The only (إِنَّما, innama) leaders permitted by the verse are God and Muhammad and those who believe Islam (i.e. Muslims).1011 The end of the verse is usually understood as restricting the believers who qualify as leaders: only Muslims who keep up their daily prayers and pay alms while bowing are permissible as walis.11 More specifically, the Shia consider the intent of the verse to be restricted to Ali and the Imams who followed him.3 The status and meaning of this event is a matter of discussion amongst scholars of Islam.12 Sunni and Shia scholars agree that the verse was narrated in honour of Ali, but there are differing interpretations of wilayah and the Imamate.6 The Sunni scholars believe that the verse is about Ali but does not recognise him as an imam while, in the Shia Muslim view, Ali had been chosen by God as successor of Muhammad.13 According to the Shia, imams are selected by God, which is known through the declaration of Muhammad or a previous imam, while the Sunni believe that imams and caliphs come to power in numerous ways, whether through selection by the previous leader or a committee or through usurpation of the office.12 See alsoedit * Muhammad in the Quran * People of Ditch * The obedience & warning verses * The verses of the evil eye, of Ikmal al-Din, of loan, of Mawadda, of purification, & of brotherhood * The event of Ghadir Khumm Referencesedit Citationsedit # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d Roshd. # Jump up^ Makarem Shirazi, "Lesson 35, §4". # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Rizvi (2014), pp. 42. # '''Jump up^ Rizvi (2014), pp. 42–43. # ^ Jump up to:'''''a b'' Shah-Kazemi (2010), p. 124. # ^ Jump up to:''a b'' ''c d'' ''e Rizvi & al. (2006), p. 24. # Jump up^ Shomali (2004), p. 142. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b Shomali (2004), pp. 140–142. # Jump up^ Quran 20:25. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' ''d Kardan, Ch. 4. # ^ Jump up to:a'' ''b c'' Mavani (2013), p. 68. # ^ Jump up to:''a b SE. # Jump up^ Steigerwald (2008), p. 375. Bibliographyedit * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . (Urdu) & (English) * . Categories: * Ali * Ayat * Muhammad * Quran uk:Ісґрамор Category:Lore: Characters Category:Lore: Males Category:Atmorans Category:Royalty Category:Ysgramor Dynasty Category:The Five Hundred Companions Category:Windhelm Characters Category:Sovngarde Characters